criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Leylas Kryn
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = LeylasKryn | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Leylas Kryn | AKA = Empress Leylas Kryn Umavi The Bright Queen | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = | Age = 600+ | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas | Family = | Connections = Kryn Dynasty | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is Empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Leylas Kryn is a drow woman with dark blue-gray skin, waist-length white hair, and turquoise eyes. She wears a warrior dress made of crystal and mithril chain, and a headdress of three white crystal ibex-like horns that curve back past her shoulders. Personality Cobalt Soul accounts of the Empress speak of her as a powerful and dangerous warrior on the battlefield and seemingly well over six hundred years old or more. Biography Background Leylas Kryn is the current Empress of the Kryn Dynasty. The Cobalt Soul believes she has ruled for over six hundred years. Her people call her an "Umavi" although the meaning of this word is unknown to those outside of Xhorhas. ' ' After the Mighty Nein completed a job for her, Lady Zethris Olios granted them an audience with Leylas Kryn. She saw through their lie about Yeza Brenatto. Jester and Nott told the Queen they were hired to find Yeza to question him about experiments he had done and possibly bring him back where he is from to face justice. The Bright Queen noticed Nott use a Fragment of Possibility. Lythier identified the Mighty Nein as the group that ambushed him and his partner in the Ashkeeper Peaks. Fjord tried to convince her that attacking Lythier was a misunderstanding but failed. She ordered the Mighty Nein arrested. As guards surrounded the Mighty Nein, Caleb shouted that they had lied before but they have brought something for the Dynasty. He walked to Jester, reached into Jester's haversack, and pulled out the Beacon. Leylas Kryn walked down from the throne, tears on her face, and approached Caleb with the Beacon. The Queen ordered the Mighty Nein released. She proclaimed them heroes of the Dynasty. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Rulers Category:Followers of The Luxon